Recognition
by Mismatched.Harmony
Summary: Angela POV. Angela goes to the library to study for a civil war report,what happens when she sees a familiar face in her research.


**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. This means that I don't own the Twilight characters, I just love to make stories about them. **

**Authors note: Well this story has taken me way too long to write. I would come to it, write a paragraph and leave it for weeks at a time. But I finally finished it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Recognition**

Angela POV

It was the usual rainy day in Forks, Washington. My drive to the Forks library was filled with the dull sound of the raindrops on my car roof.

As poorly stocked as our library was, I loved it. Its over-stuffed chairs and warm atmosphere acted as a place of comfort during my childhood. But I couldn't grab a fiction book and sit and enjoy it like I really wanted to. Today I needed to focus on research for my civil war report. And heaven knows that I've procrastinated long enough.

I pulled into the nearly empty parking lot and ran into the building out of the rain. There wasn't a whole lot to choose from in the Civil war section but I grabbed a few books that looked promising and sat down at a desk.

_Veterans and Heroes of the Civil War _was the first book in my small pile. Pencil and paper prepared to take notes I opened the book and began to read.

_The civil war was considered one of the worst events in history. Although the north came out victorious, both sides had their advantages in the war. The union had over 3,000 miles of railroad for transporting goods. They also had better manufacturing. The south, on the other hand, had brilliant military leaders.  
Of the many famous heroes, the youngest known general is General Jasper Whitlock of Houston, Texas. He was only seventeen when he joined the confederate ranks in 1861. _

Just underneath this text there was an old fashioned photo the General. And it shocked me to find that he was pretty hot. Head held high, he looked proud and determined, ready to jump into a battle at anytime and fight for his side with everything he had. This photo couldn't have been taken when he was more than 18 or 19, only a little older than me. I looked more carefully at the grainy picture, trying to get a better look at his features.

I pulled the book away from me in shock, my eyes widening. I knew that man. The square jaw and shaggy blonde hair were just too familiar. _But that's impossible. This man died over 90 years ago. It couldn't be the same person I drool over in my advanced English class. Could it?_ I mean they had the same name! I quickly continued reading to see what else the book said.

_Whitlock's charismatic attitude and brilliant battle strategies quickly moved him up to the rank of General within a year and a half. Unfortunately, Jasper disappeared when leading a town evacuation. _

"Angela!" I heard my name being called from behind me and turned in my chair to see Bella making her way towards me, a book in hand.

"Oh, hello Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to grab a new book. I didn't feel like driving all the way to Port Angeles to a store. What about you?"

"I came to do some research for a history project. Hey, come over here and take a look at something for me." Let's see what she thought of the eerie similarity of the old time General and Cullen boy.

She nodded and walked over towards were I sat. I saw her eyes widen as she looked at the picture and its small caption. _General Jasper Whitlock, confederacy, 1863._

She suddenly seemed very nervous, "Oh wow, um… how strange. Well… must be a, um… just a coincidence. So… uh, hey can I check out this book. Cause you know I really need to get started on this report."

"Um, sure. Go right ahead." I passed her the book.

We said our good byes and I went back to studying. As much as I tried to fight it, Major Jasper Whitlock hovered constantly in the back of my mind. Could they be the same person? They look almost identical. And he was young when he entered the army…

What am I thinking; the only way that could happen was if he was immortal.

Immortal. Huh, what a joke.

**Leave a review!**


End file.
